


A Keeper's Comfort

by Shahdar



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Self-Indulgent, Soft Listener hours, encouragement from cicero!, listener is stressed bc i am stressed, so we need some clown lovin'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shahdar/pseuds/Shahdar
Summary: Being the Listener of the Dark Brotherhood, Yves' has a lot to deal with, and emotions tend to get pent up. One night, they finally get too much, and she needs some help and encouragement from her beloved Keeper.
Relationships: Cicero (Elder Scrolls)/Original Character(s), Cicero (Elder Scrolls)/Original Female Character(s), Cicero/Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Cicero/Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Cicero/Female Listener (Elder Scrolls), Cicero/Listener (Elder Scrolls)
Kudos: 60





	A Keeper's Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> hey there! another self-indulgent fic with cicero! just some context, yves is my bosmer listener. this was inspired by my own art that i drew of them (because i'm so deep in this cicero stanning hole i need content so i feed myself). here's a link to the piece (and u can find other art of yves or yves & cicero if u want there on my instagram too uwu!): https://www.instagram.com/p/B3Ud86JAen1/  
> thanks and enjoy!! <3

“Alright, Cicero thinks it is time for the Listener to get some rest! The Keeper will do the first shift,” Cicero proclaimed proudly as he stood up from the log, referring to keeping night-watch. “… Listener?” Cicero asked with a tilt of his head when he heard no reply, looking back down to see Yves staring into the campfire, her head propped up on her elbows with a distant and mildly troubled look in her eyes.

Cicero walked around the campfire to kneel beside her, bending sideways in an attempt to steal her gaze from the fire. “Yves?” he asked, all hints of the jester in his voice fading. “What’s the matter?”

A moment passed before Yves finally tore her gaze from the fire. The depth in her eyes betrayed a flurry of emotions that she herself had yet to fully grasp. There was a conundrum of far too many questions and feelings swirling about inside her and the dam holding them back was about to give way. “Cicero…” she managed to mutter, voice cracking slightly as she reconsidered sharing her troubles. She wasn’t even sure how to spell it out to herself in the first place, how would it help trying to communicate them to Cicero?

“Yves, please… You can tell Cicero what’s going on,” Cicero pushed, uttering the same kind of words she’d used on him countless times before. He’d dared to rest a hand on her shoulder in his attempt to comfort her, doing his best to not shy away from the intensity of the gaze now that she was looking at him proper. “You always say you can’t help me if I don’t tell you what’s wrong, and Cicero’s no expert, but he’s sure it works both ways.”

Yves smiled a little at that, before sighing again. “I’m just… tired, I guess… Or stressed, I’m not even sure. Maybe both,” She started, trying to make sense of things. She cast her gaze down, looking doubtful. “I don’t know if I can do this. What if I fail Mother as the Listener? What if I’m not cut out for this?” The elf continued, voice soft and pace quickening when she started to ramble. Normally, she was very self-motivated. She wasn’t used to feeling this way, and possibly it came from keeping too much of it pent up.

Cicero smiled. Not a crazed smile that was too wide for comfort, but a gentle, loving one. He held Yves’ hands that had unconsciously clenched into fists in her lap, making her realise and thus relax them. “Yves. You’re going to be fine. Cicero knows Mother made a good choice. The Listener is strong. She’s fought dragons, taken down entire bandit camps and has stolen Cicero’s heart. You’re not going to lose now, and Cicero will be right there with you every step of the way,” Cicero said confidently, now holding Yves’ hands encouragingly.

“Cicero…” Yves started, only to trail off when she realised she didn’t have to say much else. She smiled, and this time it met her eyes. She still appeared tired, but at least she felt reassured and loved. Her worries still existed, but she was reminded she didn’t have to face them alone. She let go of Cicero’s hands, her arms travelling up to wrap around the man instead, pulling him closer so that their foreheads touched. “Thank you,” she said, her voice barely a whisper as her Keeper’s hand held her cheek, brushing away some of the tears that had fallen. “Of course. Cicero lives to serve,” he said, in a bit of a joking manner. He then mirrored Yves’ previous action, pulling her closer into a hug. They stayed like that for a few long moments, treasuring the stillness and comfort of each other, breathing deeply as the campfire warmed them, their hearts beating in tandem.

…

An assassin’s life could be said to be a lonely and heartless one, but at least for these two, that was far from the truth. 


End file.
